


The great sexcapade

by InnapropriateWordChoice



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnapropriateWordChoice/pseuds/InnapropriateWordChoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you like to start by polishing my sword?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The great sexcapade

“Let’s see if you can walk on your knees, Arthur,” Merlin smirks. Except this time, it’s not some ridiculous street fight. This time, they’re inside. In Arthur’s bed chambers, more specifically.

Arthur moans, pleading at Merlin with his eyes.

“I said no talking,” Merlin raises an eyebrow, “Not until I tell you to.”

Arthur’s eyes widen and he shakes his head roughly.  _No talking. Got it_.

“Now that we’ve gotten that settled.” Merlin moves to Arthur’s bed. He pats the plush coverings next to him softly, “Today _I_  get to be the King, and  _you’re_  my servant. Now, would you like to start off my polishing my sword?”

Arthur scrambles onto the bed and kneels at Merlin’s feet. The sorcerer takes a moment to run a hand through Arthur’s thick golden hair. He spreads his legs, and Arthur moves forward, gently undoing Merlin’s robe. When he gets to the last button, Merlin takes his hand gently, guiding him.

They shift position so that Arthur is on his knees, between Merlin’s legs. The Crowned King takes the head of Merlin’s cock into his mouth slowly, running up it’s length with his fingers. Merlin gasps, feeling the heat gather. He grips Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur swirls his tongue around the leaking tip, feeling Merlin harden almost immediately. He smirks, drawing his mouth away to lick along the base, fondling the head with one hand. He uses the other hand to explore the rich curve of Merlin’s ass, squeezing him tenderly.

“Arthur...” Merlin groans, fisting the other man’s hair.

Arthur returns to sucking the head of his man servants’ dick working him gently, and then faster with his hands up and down the length. He hums, and the vibrations start to make Merlin squirm. After a few moments, Arthur pulls away. After all- what’s the fun if Merlin cums before they’ve even started?

Arthur growls as he pulls up to plant a kiss on Merlin’s lips, and Merlin tugs him in tightly. They roll over onto their sides, a tangled mess of limbs in a wild passion as Merlin scrambles to undo Arthur’s clothing situation.

The shirt ends up on the floor in a messy heap, the trousers following quickly.

Arthur grabs for a flask on the table next to his bed. Grinning, he undoes the lid and slathers his fingers in a thick white paste. He growls, “My turn.” And the next thing Merlin knows, he’s rolled onto his back against the bedpost and many pillows, and Arthur is straddling him from above, possessively. He grips Merlin’s sides tightly and Merlin gasps, shivering at the sensation. Arthur begins to plant small kisses starting at Merlin’s soft, sensuous lips. Merlin gasps with each small ghosting kiss as Arthur travels down his neck, his collarbone, and his chest, rubbing Merlin’s hips roughly with his hands. Then the kisses get lower, and so do Arthur’s hands, as he lips reach Merlin’s member again and his hands drop to caress the sorcerer’s ass.

Slowly, he works one salved finger into Merlin’s hole, and feels the other man tighten reflexively around him. Arthur lift’s his head and gives Merlin  _that cheeky look_  from under his lashes as he begins to move in and out rhythmically, working him loose. He knows exactly what he is doing to Merlin when Merlin gives a loud moan as Arthur crooks his finger and  _oh_.

Arthur withdraws his fingers and adds another, and then a third until Merlin is rocking into every thrust eagerly. Finally, Arthur reaches down with his other hand- he doesn’t need to do much to get himself hard before he’s slathering himself with lubricant.

The King withdraws his fingers and Merlin whines at the absence. “ _Arthur_ ,”

“What do you say to your king?” Arthur positions himself, pulling Merlin up and whispering roughly into his ear.

“Your _highness_ ,” Merlin pleads, tugging Arthur closer to himself tightly. The King rolls back until Merlin is practically riding him.

“’Your highness’ what?” Arthur tuts.

“Fuck me.” Merlin grits.

Arthur plants a wet kiss on Merlin’s check, “I think we need to work on being more vocal,” he says, reaching to nibble at Merlin’s earlobe, “How about I help you with that.”

He slides into his manservant gently, gasping at the sensation.

“So... tight...” he murmurs, starting to move in and out again. He brings his mouth to Merlin’s collarbone and begins to suck greedily. He pulls Merlin tightly so their chests are pressed together and begins to pick up the pace, whining greedily.

Merlin moans, “So good,” he moans, rolling his hips rhythmically with each of Arthur’s thrusts. He runs his hands up and down Arthur’s back feels the other man’s muscles flexing under his finger tips.

He pulls back to look into Arthur’s face and the other man is flushed, his Hair beginning to stick up with sweat. Merlin grabs that beautiful hair and kisses him, tastes the saltiness that must’ve come from his own precome earlier.

“Fuck, Arthur,  _fuck_!” the sorcerer hisses as Arthur finds  _that place_  inside of him and fucks him senseless. He feels Arthur’s buildup right before it happens, and when Arthur comes inside of Merlin, that sensation is all it takes for Merlin to come, white and hot, all over his and Arthur’s chests, ribbons of cum streaking the coversheets.

Merlin drops back into those soft sheets as Arthur slowly pulls out, wincing as he does so, then beginning to lick the cum off of Merlin’s chest. Long, slow strokes of his thick tongue, meeting Merlin’s gaze with those cheeky eyes the entire time. He finally finishes with a long suck on Merlin’s tender nipple, and straddles him, smothering him with a salty, fiery kiss.

Merlin melts into it, hot, sticky embrace, and his own tongue exploring Arthur’s soft mouth hungrily. He traces up and down Arthur’s biceps as Arthur runs his hands down Merlin’s back, gentle but firm.

A few minutes later, they both collapse back into the bed, breathless. Arthur gets up to bring over a damp towel, wiping away the rest of the now stale, sticky mess. A short was and a fresh bedspread later, Merlin tugs one of the blankets over them, and Arthur wraps himself protectively around his servant. Merlin nestles himself into the embrace until he is comfortable before they both drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing straight up porn


End file.
